


i like that i can feel you now (maybe we can love somehow);

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, because I am hevie trash and it's time I did something about it, fake dating au hehe, mentions of Uma and Mal and the hook siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: “Evie Grimhilde-Basurto - tell me you didn’t forget! You promised!”So, here’s the thing.Evie’s definitely forgotten about that promise she’d made.or, day 11 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Evie & Harry Hook, Evie/Harry Hook
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	i like that i can feel you now (maybe we can love somehow);

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, the first time i write a full length thing with this pairing, so i hope that it's okay. :)

“ _ Evie Grimhilde-Basurto -  _ tell me you didn’t forget! You promised!”

So, here’s the thing. 

Evie’s definitely forgotten about that promise she’d made. She bites her bottom lip, sheepish, and she hears her mother sigh on the other end of the line. She waits. 

“It’s Christmas!” her mother exclaims on the other end, her accent showing up heavily at the end of the sentence until her mother continues in Spanish, “ _ Your grandmother is coming all the way from Colombia. She thinks you’ll be here. Evie, you promised. The entire family will be here. My family, your father’s -- your cousins will be here, Evie! And you know your grandma doesn’t have a lot of time left -” _

“Okay, yeah, I -” Evie sighs. She can’t quite recall when she’d had promised her mother she would go home for Christmas this year, considering she had planned to stay behind and finish some of her projects, but she guesses it might’ve been on a particularly hectic day. She bites her lip, “Yeah, ma, I’ll go.”

“You promise?” Her mother asks, her tone of warning and caution. Evie closes her eyes and counts to three -- her mother could be such a pain when she wanted to be. She guesses that’s where she got that from.

“Yes, ma, I promise. I’ll be there.”

“Alright,” She can hear the smile on her mother’s voice and it brings her a little peace; it, of course, doesn’t last long as her mother continues, “I’m so glad you’re coming, because there’s this cute boy that just moved into our neighborhood and --”

“Ma,” Evie interrupts her, “I told you I don’t want you meddling.”

“I know, I know baby, but this boy has such a nice family - oh! Yes, I can’t wait for you to come visit us, baby, I’ll invite him and his family for din-”

“I’m bringing someone, ma.” Evie blurts out before thinking twice about it. She winces when her mother pauses and the words process in her mind.  _ Fuck. Shit. Now she’ll have to pull someone out of her as- _

“You are? You’re seeing someone?” Her mother asks, her tone almost bordering on disbelieving. It kind of offends Evie, a bit.

“Yeah,” Evie confirms, trying to sound convincing. 

“Mm, you just don’t tell your mother anything anymore, then?” Evie knows by the sound of her mother’s voice that the woman has her lips pursed. She sighs.

“Sorry, ma, you know how busy it can get -”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I just miss you, Evie, is all,” Her mother says, “I can’t wait to see you soon.”

Evie smiles, trying to force the same sentiment in her voice as she tries not to panic, “Me too, ma. I have to go now, okay? Love you.”

“Bye, baby. Love you too.” 

Her mother hangs up, and Evie is left staring at the blank wall of the building she’s in. She leans her back against the wall and begins to slide down, her eyebrows meeting at the center of her forehead and her full lips forming a pout. She thinks she could cry.

“I feel like maybe yer under some stress, princess,” comes a familiar voice from her right, and Evie turns her head just slightly to look up at one Harry Hook standing near, his blue eyes watching her curiously. His hair is slightly wet, and Evie glances behind him at the glass doors and sees that it’s still raining.  _ Great.  _ She closes her eyes as her pout becomes bigger and she groans again. Harry chuckles, “Wanna talk aboot it?”

Evie sighs and pats the floor next to her in silent agreement. Harry smiles and moves to sit down next to her, setting his bag on his lap and crossing his hands on top of it. 

“So, basically, I promised my mom I would be going home to Miami for the holidays and I totally forgot about it, and I can’t like get out of it because my abuela and like, all of my family are coming from Colombia. And basically I also made up this person that I’m dating because I don’t want my mom to play matchmaker and now I have to go home by myself and be miserable during Christmas,” Evie says it all in one breath. She slumps her shoulders by the time she’s done and Harry considers her words for a moment before he nods. 

“Aye, that does sound stressful,” He says after a moment of consideration. Evie nods. “Ye ken, princess, ye could just hire someone. Like an escort of sorts.”

“An escort?!” Evie all but gasps, outraged.

“Of sorts,” Harry nods. At Evie’s look, he backtracks, “or, maybe not.” 

“Yeah,  _ definitely  _ not.” 

“A’rite,” Harry thinks for another moment, “What aboot askin’ a friend?”

“A friend?” Evie asks, interested. Harry nods.

“Aye. I’m sure ye could find someone.” 

“Mm,” Evie thinks for a moment, “Shit, I think everyone’s going home.” 

“Not everyone.” 

“Huh?” Evie looks up at him with a frown, trying to think of who could it be -- Audrey and Ben were going on a ski trip with their families, Carlos was leaving earlier than everyone else to spend Hanukkah with his mother, Mal and Uma were leaving to spend Christmas with their families, Jay was literally headed to freaking  _ Japan  _ and Harry --

“Well, I’m not.” Harry says, putting a stop to Evie’s thought process. 

“Wait, what? I thought you and CJ were going to Scotland.” 

“CJ is, I’m not. I have these projects lined up and I will not be able tae make it back on time if I went. And since I cannae miss them, I will be skippin’ the Hook Holidays this year.”

“Damn, that sucks, though,” Evie says, feeling bad for her friend. She knew how much Harry cherished time spent with his family, and how much he loved going back to Scotland for a while. 

“It is what it is,” Harry shrugs, and then he gives her a smile, “But at least tha’ means I can go wi’ ye, if ye want.”

Evie tries not to sound too hopeful, “Would you really?”

Harry nods and smiles, “‘Course I would.” 

Evie doesn’t try to hide her reaction; she squeals and throws her arms around Harry and throws a string of excited  _ thank yous  _ in his ear. Harry laughs and hugs her back and Evie decides that maybe this is not such a bad idea, after all.

-

The low and steady hum of the airplane is soothing, but it does little to dissuade Evie’s concerned mind. 

Harry’s sitting on the seat next to hers, his blue and calm eyes trained on the book in his hands, reading quietly as they cross a few timezones. Evie thinks it might be 10PM, which means they’ll probably be there by 3AM. 

Evie sighs and grabs her phone from her jean jacket front pocket, sliding the screen to the side to access the camera app and turning her phone to Harry, deciding that she might as well show her mother who will be spending the holidays with them. Harry looks up at the sound of the camera clicking and smiles.

“Sorry,” Evie says, sheepish as she turns her focus to her phone and sends the message with the picture to her mother and then turns the device off to save battery. Harry’s smile is still soft as he closes his book and shakes his head.

“S’alright,” He stretches, yawning softly, his eyes squinting slightly as he does so. Evie thinks he looks adorable.

Evie gives him a small smile and then turns her head so she can look out the window. 

“What ye thinkin’ aboot?” Harry asks quietly, as to not disturb the people around them, and Evie turns her head back to him and frowns confusedly, not really sure why he would ask that. He glances down at her hands, and she realizes she’s been playing with her fingers, a tell-tale sign of her anxiety manifesting. 

She sighs, “I’m just super nervous. My whole family will be there, and it can get overwhelming.”

Harry nods, “I get that.”

Evie sighs and then Harry continues, “But if they’re family tae someone as lovely as ye, surely they’re bound tae be wonderful people an’ I’m very excited tae meet them.”

Evie smiles at him, a genuine one, and then she looks down coyly before she looks back up at him, suddenly not so anxious anymore, “Comments like that will have you on their good graces in no time.”

Harry grins and when he responds, his voice is somewhat hoarse, “That’s good, then.”

-

When Evie turns her phone back on to check her messages, they’re in baggage claim, having just landed minutes ago and the clock is nearing 3AM, as Evie had predicted.

There’s a new message from her mother, and when she opens it she smiles, somewhat relieved that her mother had given her a positive reaction to the picture of Harry.

_ Oh, he’s so handsome!!! And that’s a great book that he’s reading. Can’t wait to meet him baby have a safe flight xx _

“Everythin’ alright?” Harry asks as he drags both of their bags behind him.

“Yeah,” Evie smiles, reaching over to grab the handle of her bag from Harry’s hand. “Ma says you’re very handsome.”

Harry grins, his cheeks flushing slightly at that, “I try,” he jokes, shrugging it off, and Evie laughs.

-

Harry doesn’t look as anxious as Evie feels while he drives the car they’d rented at the airport, but then again Evie guesses that he’s calmer than she feels because he’s not exactly lying to  _ his  _ family. If the roles were reversed, Evie doubted she would feel as nervous as she feels right now. 

She’s not one to lie to family -- sure, there’s been the little white lies here and there, but never something as big as this. Harry is one of her closest friends, and Evie is more than thankful for his help, but she can’t help but feel a little (a lot) guilty about lying to her parents and, most of all, her abuela. The woman barely sees her granddaughter and the one time she does in like, literal years, Evie is lying to her about having a boyfriend.

Harry hums along to the radio and Evie lets out a breath, trying to control herself. 

He sends her a questioning look and then once they’re on the red signal he turns slightly to her and asks, “Are ye sure ye want tae dae this?”

Evie nods, “Yeah. Do you still want to do this?”

“Aye,” He says, earnest, and Evie smiles. 

“Thank you, Harry. Seriously. I appreciate what you’re doing.”

“Of course, princess, I’m here for ye an’ I’ll be with ye for the entire trip, don’t ye worry.” He promises, his right hand reaching out to hold hers for a moment before he brings it back to his lap. 

The green light comes on, and Harry starts back the car. They’ve been quiet for a moment before he adds, his eyes trained on the road, “Besides, I’m yer boyfriend, aren’t I?”

That, for some reason, takes Evie’s breath away and all she’s really able to do in response is nod.

-

When they step out of the car, Quinn is already out the door and spreading her arms with a smile. Evie smiles, about to open her arms to meet her mother in a hug, but is stunned when her mother side steps her and pulls Harry into a hug.

“Oh, it’s so good to meet you! We’ve been so curious - Evie’s been so secretive. She’s mentioned you a few times, but I didn’t think - we stayed up!” Her mother rambles excitedly, her skinny arms wrapped around Harry, and the boy is smiling at Evie as he accepts the hug. 

“Aye, it’s very good tae meet ye too, Mrs. Grimhilde,” Harry says, and Evie can tell that he’s fighting his laughter by the airy amusement in his voice.

“Please, call me Quinn,” She says, pulling back from the hug before she turns to her daughter with a frown, “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating him? You’ve mentioned him so many times and yet -”

Evie opens her mouth, trying to think of something to respond, but she’s stammering while Harry steps closer to her and pulls her to him by the waist in a side hug. 

“It’s very new,” he lies smoothly, “We just didn’t want tae jinx it.”

Harry’s hand settles on her hip and she looks up at him with a smile in thank you. He squeezes her hip.

“Well, we’re so happy you two are here! Please, let’s go inside, there’s some food for you two in the kitchen.” 

Harry carries their bags inside the house, refusing to let Evie or Quinn help, and Evie’s mother smiles at her while they get inside together.

“Quite the gentleman, isn’t he?” She says, delighted, and Evie smiles and nods. 

Evie’s father, Hunter, is waiting in the kitchen, a mug of tea in his hand as he sits on a stool by the counter, his eyes trained on the iPad sitting on top of white marble. 

“Hi, daddy,” Evie greets him with a big smile and all but runs towards him, giggling when the man gets off the stool smoothly just before Evie jumps in his arms. 

“Hello to you too, sweetie,” He greets her back, his tone warm and happy and Quinn smiles at the sight before her. Harry stands nearby, smiling at the duo, and then his smile turns a little more polite as Hunter Basurto’s dark eyes turn to him curiously. 

“Hello, sir,” Harry greets, stepping forward and raising his hand for him to shake. 

“Harry, is it?” Hunter asks, and the boy nods. “You better be good to my Evie, son.”

“I’d never do anythin’ tae hurt yer daughter, sir,” Harry says, earnest, and Evie and Quinn share a look as Hunter all but stares into Harry’s eyes. The younger man smiles, refusing to break under his stare, and that seems to please the older man.

“Alright, then, welcome to the Basurto-Grimhilde home, kid,” her father says, tone warm, and Harry’s smile grows.

(Evie’s so happy about how that interaction had gone she’d almost forgotten it was all just an act).

-

Evie’s totally forgotten that the fact that she only had one bed her whole life was going to be a problem. She’s practically having a stare contest with her queen sized bed as she stands in the middle of the room she had grown up in, Harry’s back to her as he studies the room curiously. 

Now, Evie knows her parents aren’t dumb - they probably knew that realistically Evie  _ would  _ probably share a bed with someone she’s dating. But thing is - she’s only pretending to date Harry. They might not know that, but she does. And the fact that she has to share a bed with Harry is…

She exhales.

Harry glances at her at the sound and smiles, “Yer mum is really sweet.”

Harry doesn’t look concerned at all -- actually, Evie thinks Harry never looks concerned about anything. Not with her, anyway. Evie sits down at the foot of her bed and lies down, smiling softly as she stares at the ceiling.

“She likes you. Did you see how she totally ignored me to hug you?” 

Harry chuckles, moving so he’s sitting on her side. He turns a little so he can look at her while she stares at the ceiling. 

“Are ye jealous of me and yer mum?” 

Evie snorts and shoves Harry’s shoulder playfully and then sets her hand back on her stomach. Harry chuckles and then he lies down himself next to Evie, mirroring her position. 

“I don’t fancy married folks, princess. Don’t worry.” 

“Shut up,” Evie laughs. She feels Harry’s eyes on her face so she turns her head to meet his eyes and is only slightly startled at how close their faces are to each other. 

“It’s goin’ well so far don’t ye think?” He asks, “Yer da’ thinks I’m a great lad.” 

“You are,” Evie says almost immediately, and Harry smiles and Evie bites her lip when she notices Harry’s blue eyes glancing down at her lips for a slight second. 

“Thanks,” Harry says, something about his voice and the way his eyes are looking at her making Evie feel something weird in her stomach, and then he grins, “I am pretty great.”

Evie rolls her eyes, turning her head again so she’s looking at the ceiling and she smiles when she hears Harry laughing along with her.

-

Evie wakes up a few hours later and finds that she has her head tucked under Harry’s chin while he holds her close to his body and Evie really can’t believe she didn’t see this one coming.

-

“Do we really have to go to that?” Evie asks into her cup of coffee. She’s standing by the counter with her hands wrapped around her mug while she frowns at her mother. Quinn sighs.

“Yes, Evie, you do,” Quinn says, tapping the screen of her phone, “Don’t complain. You know it’s tradition. They’re your family.”

“But ma, we got here barely six hours ago. I’m tired.”

“Genevieve, stop complaining. You’re majoring in Poli Sci. I know you’ve managed to interact with other human beings with less hours of sleep than this.” Her mother says, unbothered, and Evie sighs. She’s right, of course, but Evie still would’ve liked to go back to bed and sleep more. Or, you know, have the option.

Evie’s about to grumble something back when she’s hugged from behind and lips come to rest on the side of her head. 

“Mornin’ ladies,” Harry’s sleepy voice mumbles, and Quinn smiles at the two of them and Evie flushes at the attention -- and maybe also at the warmth she feels all of a sudden. 

“I tried not to wake you,” Evie says, and Harry hums.

“I got cold without ye,” Harry says candidly, and Evie flusters. “Is there anymore coffee?”

Evie nods and gets out from his hold to pour him a coffee, and once she hands him his mug, Harry leans down and pecks her cheek in thank you. 

“Ah, what a gentleman,” Quinn teases, “Kiss on the cheek because Evie’s mother is here. Don’t worry about me, Harry, you can kiss her good morning.”

Evie stares at her mother, not quite sure of what was going on, and then before she can say anything, Harry’s fingers grab her chin and turn her face towards him and --

Harry’s lips taste like peppermint toothpaste and feel soft and smooth against her lips. The kiss is gentle and quick, and weirdly enough, it feels --  _ not wrong.  _ It feels -- normal. 

Natural.

Harry pulls back with a different look in his eyes and Evie feels that damn feeling in her stomach again. Before she can stop herself, she leans forward and gives him another kiss. 

Evie turns to smile at her mother, who aw’s loudly at them and says something about young love, and Evie tries to ignore the way she feels Harry’s eyes on her face the entire time.

-

“I hate these brunches,” Evie mutters under her breath at Harry. 

Harry chuckles under his breath, his right arm wrapping around Evie’s waist in a side hug as they stand near the drinks, watching as Evie’s family walk around and talk to each other on Evie’s aunt’s rooftop. 

Harry had felt slightly out of place when they’d arrived, glancing around him and realizing that everyone seemed so fancy and  _ expensive,  _ that for the first time he’d looked a little nervous in front of Evie. But Evie had grabbed his hand and squeezed once, and then decided to hang back with him as she pointed to different people and explained the different family dramas that were going on with everyone as they sipped on their drinks. 

The boy glances down at her glass and takes it from her, excusing himself to refill her glass and his own, and inadvertently leaves Evie alone and vulnerable to family attacks while running on five hours of sleep.

Her aunt Ana walks up to her with a smile and curious eyes and goes straight to business:

“So, who’s the handsome man?” She asks, her voice teasing and curious. Evie licks her lips.

“That’s my boyfriend, Harry,” Evie says, tone confident. 

“Oh,” her aunt says, a delighted look on her face, “he is  _ handsome.” _

“You’ve mentioned,” Evie responds with an amused smile, her aunt chuckles.

Her aunt is about to say something else when one of her other aunts calls her name, and she turns her head to find her aunt Adelia waving her over as she stands next to about three other aunts of hers and Harry. The boy looks cornered, and Evie and aunt Ana laugh.

“We should save him, the poor boy,” her aunt says, and Evie nods. They walk towards the group and Harry instantly wraps an arm around Evie’s shoulders after he hands her her glass back.

“Hi,” Evie grins up at him. 

“Hello,” He grins back, “long time no see.” 

Evie chuckles and impulsively leans up and pecks his lips. Her family aw’s and when they pull away, Harry’s eyes are a little wide before he schools his expression. 

“This is a crime,” says a voice from behind them, and they turn to find one of Evie’s cousins approaching the group with a smile, “I’m the one who recently got engaged and I’m getting my spotlight snatched away from me by you two.”

The group chuckles and Evie flushes. 

“Hi, Maria,” Evie greets, pulling her cousin into a hug and then stepping back into Harry’s arms.

“Aw, aren’t they so cute. They can’t be away from each other,” One of her aunts gushes, and Harry laughs. Evie smiles at the sound of it.

“We were just talking to your Harry, here,” Her aunt says, as if Harry wasn’t with them, “What a sweet young man, this is. Quite the catch! What a lovely accent.”

Harry flushes and Evie smiles up at him, completely amused, “Yeah, his accent is pretty great, isn’t it?” 

Harry meets her eyes, smiling back, and they chuckle amusedly at each other. 

“Where are you from, darling?” One of her aunts asks, and Harry turns to her.

“Scotland, ma’am.” 

“Ah, Scotland! Never been, but always wanted to visit.” 

“And tell us, you two, how did you meet?” 

Evie is about to answer honestly when Harry beats her to it.

“We met at the Library.” 

“God, you two are like a rom-com.” Her cousin comments, and Evie flushes.

“Actually, um,” Evie says, glancing up at Harry, “I was studying for an exam and Harry was passing by trying to carry ten books at once and he accidentally dropped a book on my head.” 

Harry flushed, clearly still embarrassed by his mishap even if it’d been two years ago, and the group laughs.

“Then he apologized for like three minutes and then he bought me a coffee as an apology and then we just found out that we have the same friends,” Evie shrugs one shoulder, “And the rest is history.”

“It was meant to be,” Harry adds, turning to her aunts, and Evie bites her lips at that. Harry looks back at her and smiles before he leans down and kisses her cheek. 

It gets a little hard to breathe properly, all of a sudden.

-

“Evie never picks me up,” her cousin, Miguel, squeals from where he sits on top of Harry’s shoulders. 

“That’s because she’s tae skinny, she’d break,” Harry says as a matter of fact, and the little boy giggles. 

Evie feigns to be upset, even if the image of the brown haired boy on top of Harry’s shoulders is far too adorable for her to care. 

“Hey!” 

“Don’t worry, princess, yer still very cute.” Harry winks at her and Evie all but blushes. 

“No she’s not!” Miguel exclaims from where he sits on Harry’s shoulders and pulls at Harry’s brown hair lightly as if to get his attention, “She’s Evie!”

“Ouch, wee laddie, that hurts!” Harry grimaces, and Evie laughs when the brown skinned boy presses a kiss on top of Harry’s head to make it better.

They’ve managed to escape the rooftop party a while ago to walk alongside the beach because Harry kept glancing at it, as the main view from the roof was of the beach that ran on their side. Miguel, Evie’s little cousin, had asked if he could join them as he was instantly taken by Harry and Evie was his favorite cousin, even if he wouldn’t admit to it.

With his mother’s blessing, they had brought the boy down with them and had settled on the sand, Harry taking off his shoes as Evie settled down on a smooth, large rock, fixing her dress before she sat down and then the older boy took the younger boy in his arms and began entertaining him as Evie watched on.

The sun was about to set, and the golden hour made the scene even prettier to Evie. She brought her phone out of her pocket -  _ yes, a dress with pockets, can you believe it? Evie still couldn’t -  _ and snapped a picture of them. Harry grinned at her at the sound of the snapshot and Evie flushed.

Just in time, Evie’s phone buzzes, and she opens the new message from Miguel’s mom to see that she’d told Evie they were about to leave and asked her to meet them at the sidewalk so she could pick up her son.

“Miguel, your mom is coming to pick you up so you guys can go home,” Evie tells the boy and chuckles when he whines and slumps from where he’s sitting on Harry’s shoulders.

“Seriously, wee laddie, yer gon’ hurt me if ye keep doin’ this,” Harry tells him, and Miguel giggles. 

“Sorry, Harry,” He apologizes in his little voice and Harry smiles at Evie. 

Evie stands, “You can wait here, Harry. I’ll just take him and come back, if you don’t wanna come back yet and stay more.” 

Harry nods, taking the younger boy out of his shoulders with ease and giving him a hug. “Bye, wee man. I’ll see ye soon, aye?”

“Aye,” Miguel nods with a giggle, making Harry smile widely in response. Evie chuckles and opens her arms to take Miguel with her.

Miguel smiles and all but throws himself on her, and she barely catches him before he falls. “ _ Cuidado, Miguel. _ ” 

The boy giggles at her, always unbothered, and Evie smiles when she realizes that he reminds her of Harry. “ _ Disculpa. _ ”

Harry smiles at them and waves goodbye while Evie begins to walk away and towards the sidewalk.

“Bye, Harry!” Then, Miguel turns to Evie, “I like Harry.”

“Yeah?” Evie smiles. The little boy nods. “You and me both, little man.”

-

“Miguel loves you,” Evie says when she returns, settling back down on the rock, this time sitting beside Harry. 

“‘Course, I’m amazing,” He laughs, turning to look at her with a smirk before he turns his eyes back to the ocean,. “Today was nice. I’ve never been at the beach during the holidays. And yer family is pure sweet.” 

Evie chuckles. 

“Thank you. They all love you.”

Harry’s expression turn a little serious then, and Evie tries not to think too much about how Harry’s eyes match the ocean. She waits for him to speak again.

“I guess I jus’ want them tae know that yer safe with me,” he shrugs, “That they don’t hav’tae worry aboot ye sae much.” 

Evie smiles at that and leans forward and into Harry a bit, settling her chin down on his shoulder as her eyes all but memorize his handsome profile. 

“Who knew you were so sweet?” Evie says, not teasingly, and she smiles widely when she sees Harry’s cheeks flush.

“Stop it,” He scoffs, and then they laugh. Evie snorts, and then Harry laughs harder. Evie shoves at his shoulder for laughing at her and he loses his balance, falling from the rock and onto the sand. He gasps and Evie’s laughter intensifies. 

Harry pulls at her leg in retaliation and Evie tries to kick him off, but then the sudden movement gets her to lose her balance as well and she’s sliding off the rock, but instead of falling onto the sand, she falls on top of Harry. 

They laugh into each other until their eyes meet and then Harry’s grinning and Evie’s grinning and then leaning down and then -- and then Evie’s brain clicks and she realizes she’d been just about to kiss Harry.

She pulls back and away from him, her eyes wide, and then Harry’s not grinning anymore as he watches Evie stand up. 

“Um,” Evie speaks up, voice weak, “We should - we should head back.”

Harry’s eyes are studying her with an intensity that Evie doesn’t know how to feel about, and then he nods, something of disappointment in his voice, “Yeah, we should.”

Evie clears her throat as she turns and begins to make her way back, and she bites her lip when she feels Harry begin to follow her. 

The silence between them is awkward, and they’re about to walk back into the building when Harry slides his hand in hers, giving her a squeeze and a small smile and letting her know that they were okay.

Evie smiles back at him and asks him if he’d heard from his sisters yet.

(The almost kiss plays on loop inside Evie’s mind as she listens to Harry tell her about all the videos CJ has been sending him).

-

  
  


“Ay.”

Evie suppresses a sigh, “Jay.”

“Hey, Evie,” Jay’s voice greet her through the phone, “Did you know you’re calling me at 3AM?” 

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Evie winces, remembering Jay was all the way across the world and definitely not on the same time zone.

“It’s fine, I was awake anyway,” Jay chuckles, “So, what’s up? How’s it going back home with Hook?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.”

“Oh?” Jay asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Evie sighs, “I tried calling Mal first but she wouldn’t answer.”

“Oh, didn’t you see Uma’s messages in the chat? Mal broke her phone. Dumbass tried to use it with gloves on and it slipped,” Jay snickers, and Evie smiles. 

“Well, then, that’s explained,” She says. Jay hums. 

“So, what’d you wanna talk about?” 

Evie leans her head on the back of the couch. Harry was helping her father with the grill outside and she’d sneaked into her father’s home office, practically the only place in the house that wasn’t crowded with family. 

“I’ve been thinking.”

There’s a pause, and then, “That’s… great?”

Evie sighs, “Is this a bad idea?”

Another pause.

“I think I need more details.” 

Evie runs a hand through her hair, “I mean… this. Bringing Harry, lying to everyone.”

“Ah,” another pause, and then, “I’m gonna need Carlos for this.”

“Wait,” Evie says, but it’s too late. She hears the sound of Jay adding Carlos to the call, and then Carlos’ voice fills her ears.

“ _ Hola, mujer, _ ” he greets, and Evie smiles as Jay chuckles.

“Carlos, Evie’s freaking out.” Jay says immediately, and Carlos hums. 

“What’s up? Is it the Harry thing?”

“Yeah, man, she thinks it was a mistake to take him with her and lie to her whole family about him,” Jay tells him, as if Evie wasn’t on the call, and the brunette rolls her eyes as Carlos hums again, as if assessing the situation.

“Evie can speak for herself,” Evie grumbles, and Carlos chuckles.

“Sorry, so, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s basically what Jay said.” 

“Ah,” Carlos clicks his tongue, “I mean, you’re not really lying. Harry is your boy friend.”

Jay makes a sound like he agrees, and Evie scoffs. She should’ve just called Uma and asked her to put Mal on the phone.

“They think we’re in love,” Evie says, then. 

“Well, you love him, don’t you?” Carlos asks. 

“Yeah, I mean, I love all of you.” Evie replies. “But it’s not like that.”

“Right, because you love him in a different way, huh?” Jay speaks up, his voice teasing, and Evie wishes she could smack him across the head.

“Watch it, Javadd.”

She hears the sound of Jay’s chuckles and tries not to be endeared by the sound of it. (She really does love that dumb stupid boy). 

“I love you all the same way,” Evie adds after a minute, and if she’s trying to convince them or herself, she’s not sure. 

“Sure you do,” Jay snorts.

“Of course you do,” Carlos responds, voice soothing. 

“You know what, yeah, Jay, you’re right. I love Carlos way more than I love you.” Evie says.

Jay laughs and then Carlos tries to bring them back to the subject at hand.

“You’re not really doing anything wrong,” Carlos reassures, “You’re just spending the holidays with your friend.”

“That you love in a special way,” Jay adds, mimicking Carlos’ tone, and Evie groans. “But Carlos is right, though. It’s really not a big deal. Plus, it’s not like you guys hooked up or anything.” 

Evie’s mind immediately turns back to the kiss they’d shared that first morning and then the almost kiss at the beach last evening. She bites her lips.

“Holy shit, y’all hooked up?” Jay gasps into the phone loudly. Evie thinks she hears someone reprimanding Jay on the other end of the call.

“Jesus Christ, of course not,” Evie responds, and technically, she’s not lying. They’ve  _ kissed.  _ It’s different.

“You’re fine, Evie,” Carlos speaks up, “Like, just enjoy your time over there. You’ll be fine. You can just think about the other stuff later.” 

“Why does that sound like procrastinating?” Evie asks. Carlos chuckles. 

“Carlos is right, Evie. You’re gonna be fine.” There’s a pause, and then Jay sighs, “Yo, my mom just threatened to shove my phone down my throat if I don’t go to sleep right now. I gotta go.” 

Evie smiles. “Alright. Bye, Jay. Love you.”

“Bye, man.” 

“Bye guys, love you too, Evie tell Harry I said hey.” And with that he’s gone. 

There’s a moment of silence on call and then Carlos’ voice comes in softer, “Seriously though, are you alright?”

Evie sighs. She suddenly realizes she’s been feeling so overwhelmed that she’s not even sure how she feels. “I don’t know,” she answers honestly.

“You’re gonna be okay, Evie,” Carlos tells her, his tone soft, “I know you’re probably struggling right now, I would too, but you’re gonna be okay and get through this. I really mean it, it’s fine. Harry’s your friend, and he’d never do anything to hurt you. And your family is gonna be fine, too. Like, really, you don’t have to worry too much about lying to them. And besides, there’s only like… four more days, right? And then we’re all gonna be back and spend New Year’s together and have a great time and you won’t even think about this moment.”

Evie rubs at her eyes to keep the tears from falling, not really sure why she’s getting so emotional, and she smiles softly.

“Thank you, Freckles,” she says. 

She hears Carlos’ smile on the other end of the phone, “Of course, Reina. I love you, see you soon.” 

Evie chuckles. “Love you too, see ya.”

-

When Evie walks back out, she finds Harry standing in the empty hallway, murmuring into his phone. He sees Evie approaching and cuts off immediately.

“I gotta go now. Thanks Uma, talk tae ye later,” He says into the phone, ending the call before Uma could answer. Evie smiles at him and he smiles back, “Aye, princess.”

“Hi,” Evie greets, “How’s Uma?”

“She’s fine. Mal broke her phone sae they’re at the mall buyin’ a new one. Uma’s pure foamin’ ‘cos the mall’s chaotic durin’ this time.” 

Evie chuckles. “Merry Christmas to them, I guess.” 

Harry smiles. Then, he frowns curiously, “Where were ye?”

“Oh, I was just on the phone with Jay and Carlos, actually.” 

“Everythin’ alright?” Harry asks, concerned, and Evie smiles reassuringly.

“Yeah, yeah. I was just checking in. You?” 

“Same,” Harry smiles, not elaborating. Harry doesn’t ask any further and neither does Evie, and then they loop their arms together and head back to where the party is.

-

  
  


Evie and Harry sit by the kids’ table, as Miguel had found Harry and dragged the boy and his cousin to sit with him and his other cousins, all the while telling Harry all about his new toys that he’s gotten for Christmas. Harry listens to the younger boy talk with very little interruption, asking all the right questions at the appropriate times and before he knows it, he’s deep in conversation with an entire table of children. Evie thinks that Harry and children might just be the cutest thing in the world. 

Harry has his chair pulled close to Evie, their hands interlocked on his lap and Evie’s head is resting on his arm as she watches the scene before her.

About twenty minutes pass before Evie manages to interrupt the conversation, her eye catching sight of someone she wanted Harry to meet.

“Miguel, can I have my boyfriend back for just a second?”

“Yeah, but will you guys eat with us?” Miguel asks, his doe eyes shining, and Evie’s unable to tell him no. Harry’s watching Evie, his eyes a little surprised still at her prior question. 

They stand together, and Evie pulls Harry along with her. “C’mon, I want you to meet my abuela.”

Harry smiles and walks along with her, and Evie leads him towards the table she’d seen her grandma sitting at. The older woman turns slightly when she sees someone approaching, and she smiles widely when she sees Evie.

She greets her in Spanish.

“ _ My Evie, hello! Don’t you look stunning and all grown up _ ,” She gushes. Evie leans down and gives her a strong hug before she stands up again. 

“ _ Hi, grandma, _ ” Evie greets back in Spanish, “ _ I’ve missed you so much. _ ”

Her grandma smiles and raises her arms again, and Evie chuckles and leans down to give her another hug. Her grandma pats her on the back softly three times before they pull apart and they turn their attention to the boy who’d been watching their interaction with a smile on his face.

“ _ And who’s this? _ ” She asks, still in her first language, and Evie smiles. 

“ _ Grandma, this is Harry, my boyfriend, _ ” Harry nods at his name and her grandma smiles, “and Harry, this is my abuela.”

“ _ Hello, _ ” Harry greets her grandma in Spanish, “ _ It’s an honor to meet you. Evie talks a lot about you. _ ”

Evie’s eyebrow rise up, surprised at the nearly flawless Spanish that’d just come out of the boy, and her abuela is smiling widely at him.

“Oh, you speak Spanish?” Her grandma asks in broken English. Evie smiles adoringly and Harry smiles.

“ _ Yes, a little more than just the basics, _ ” Harry tells her. 

“ _ Oh, Evie, I like him, _ ” her grandma tells her, and then she turns to Harry and says, “ _ well, come here, boy, give me a hug! And please, call me grandma _ .”

Harry grins and flushes but complies, and Evie smiles as she watches him lean down and give her abuela one of his hugs. 

_ “Please, sit with me, I want to know more about you,”  _ her grandma says, holding his hand when he pulls away, and Evie giggles when she realizes that the old lady is another one who’s helpless to Harry’s charms, clearly already smitten with her boyf-  _ with Harry. _

Harry takes the seat next to her after he pulls a chair for Evie to seat, and Evie watches as Harry begins a conversation with her abuela in her native language. 

-

“How do you do that?” Evie asks when they’ve parted ways with her abuela to grab some food. Harry raises an eyebrow in question. “How do you just… know what to say and do? Even the way you look at me… Like, it’s amazing.”

Harry’s expression turns almost earnest and serious all of a sudden as he licks his lips before he says, “I’m yer boyfriend,” with a shrug.

That same old feeling in Evie’s stomach happens again at that, and it’s like Evie’s forgotten how to breathe. Harry is looking at her with his deep blue eyes looking so -- she doesn’t know, but they look so intense, that she just has to say  _ something.  _

“You’re a great actor,” She says meekly, immediately regretting it and not knowing why. Harry looks down at that, and Evie thinks he almost looks hurt.

He chuckles, but there’s no amusement to his voice, “Ah, yes, that’s me.”

Harry looks up at her, then, and he clears his throat before Evie can say anything else, “Um, excuse me for a moment. I’ve got tae… uh, I just remembered I’ve got tae call me sisters.”

Evie nods, not exactly buying it, and Harry practically disappears into the crowd formed by Evie’s family. She sighs. 

That could’ve gone better.

-

When Harry approaches her again, almost an hour later, Evie’s being interrogated by her family.

“Hi, love, I’ve been lookin’ everywhere for ye,” he says, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips that lives Evie stunned. He smiles and turns to her family, “Hello, I’m Harry.”

They introduce themselves to Harry, and they make small talk about college and Harry’s English major before the boy turns to her. “Hey, Ev, can ye come with me for a second? I’ve got tae tell ye somethin’.” 

Evie sighs in relief at the clear rescue from the Not-Spanish-but-Colombian Inquisition.She nods and lets Harry lead her towards the empty hallway. 

Before Evie can say anything, Harry turns to her and pulls her into a hug. Evie relaxes into the hug and sighs, her brain memorizing the pleasing scent of mint and  _ Harry  _ that now surrounded her. 

“Sorry, princess. I didn’t mean tae leave ye all alone back there,” he tells her, his voice honest, and Evie smiles.

“It’s alright. I’m used to them,” Evie chuckles. Harry smiles. 

“Well, still. I told ye I wouldn’t leave ye alone. At least not for the weekend,” He adds after a second, “That’s why ye brought me along.” 

Evie gives him a small smile. “You’re like, honestly one of my best friends.”

Harry’s smile dimmers a little but then it goes back to normal, and Evie finds that she can’t look away from his eyes that seem to be glowing in the dimly lit hallway of her home.

Evie leans her back against the wall, “So, how are your sisters?”

“They’re great,” Harry says, “they send ye hugs.” 

Evie smiles, “I feel hugged. Thank you.”

“Yer welcome, princess,” Harry chuckles. He leans his back against the wall beside Evie and sighs. They’re in silence for a moment before Evie speaks up.

“I’m sorry for… for earlier, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Harry gives her a smile and shrugs, “It’s okay. It wasn’t yer fault, princess.”

Evie doesn’t buy it. She insists, “But you were upset, and I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” 

“You sure?” 

“A hundred percent,” Harry nods with a smile. Evie chuckles and turns her head back to stare at the wall across from them for a minute before she begins to slide down to a sitting position. She glances up at Harry to find him watching her in amusement, and she taps the floor on her side twice. He grins and slides down, and then they’re sitting side by side on the hallway, Evie’s legs crossed at her heels and Harry mirroring her position. 

“Shouldn’t we be back there?” Harry asks after a moment, but his tone doesn’t sound like he wants to be back there. Evie makes a face.

“Is it bad that I’m already checked out for the night? I know it’s still like, 10PM.” 

“I don’t blame ye,” Harry chuckles, “Yer family starts Christmas Eve celebrations really early. How long does it usually last?”

“Oh, sometimes it goes until Christmas Day lunch. Sometimes there’s a small break while some people nap.” 

Harry whistles under his breath and Evie chuckles. “Do you wanna go back?”

“I want tae stay wherever ye are.” Harry admits, the cutest look in his face, and Evie just barely holds her instinctive reaction of leaning forward and kissing him. 

“Well, I kinda feel like calling it a night and just hanging in my bedroom ‘til we have to leave for lunch tomorrow.” Evie says, wrinkling her nose.

“Then I feel like that, too.”

-

Harry’s twirling Miguel in his arms while they dance and Evie’s watching them with the biggest smile possible. Today’s Christmas day, and tomorrow they’ll be going back home. 

“So, you gonna keep him around?” Evie hears beside her, and she turns to look at her cousin Isabella watching her with curious eyes.

“Yes,” Evie answers immediately, surprising herself. Isabella nods.

“Good, ‘cuz he showed me this pic of his older sister, and  _ goddamn. _ ” Isabella whistles, and Evie shoves her shoulder lightly with hers. Isabella chuckles, “Nah, but for real. He’s amazing. And you two look incredible and like, really happy and stuff.” 

“Oh, um, thank you.” Evie flushes. Isabella nods. 

“But for real though. You need to let me know whenever y’all got like a gathering with his family and just like, invite me. His sister is fucking hot.”

Evie laughs, “Alright, you’re beginning to sound like a teenage boy.”

Isabella shrugs, allowing that, and Evie smiles, “I’ll let you know, though. Harriet is pretty intense at first.”

“Good, I like ‘em feisty.” 

“Jesus,” Evie laughs and Isabella joins in. 

Then, the other brunette nods in the direction that Harry had been twirling around with Miguel and says, “You should go dance with him.” 

They’re playing a slow song now, and some of the couples and non couples of Evie’s family are on the makeshift dance floor dancing together, and Harry’s laughing at something that Miguel told him before he scurries off. 

“Go, go, go,” Isabella pushes her, a smile on her face, and Evie chuckles but goes in his direction anyway.

Harry grins at her.

“Hey, princess.”

“Hi,” Evie bites her lip before she asks, “Do you wanna dance?”

Harry nods, pulling her to him and beginning to sway back and forth. Evie lets him take the lead and smiles up at him.

Harry’s palm is spread out on Evie’s spine while his other hand is holding Evie’s hand in his, and then he begins to hum along with the song --  _ I Only Have Eyes For You _ , if Evie’s not wrong. 

Harry’s voice is sweet and smooth and Evie leans her head on his chest as she listens to him singing. 

“I like your voice,” she tells him softly.

“Thank ye, princess,” Harry smiles into her hair. They’re now just swaying in place. “Yer family keeps starin’ at us.”

“Mm,” Evie hums in agreement, not needing to turn around to see for herself. She’s never really brought anyone home before -- her family must be eating this up. Then, Evie brings her head back so her brown eyes meet Harry’s, “Should we kiss?”

Harry’s eyebrows rise up, “What?”

“Should we kiss?” Evie repeats, “Don’t couples kiss during slow dances?”

Harry licks his lips, looking nervous, and Evie’s not really sure why. He nods, then. “Aye, they do.”

“Okay, then should we?”

“Aye,” Harry nods again, “As a couple.”

“Pretend couple,” Evie nods in response, and it seems - and feels - like the wrong thing to say. It feels…  _ and sounds… _ wrong. 

Harry breaks eye contact and clears his throat, “Aye, right.”

Before anything else can be said and before Harry could add something else to the conversation, Evie leans up and presses their lips together. 

This kiss is different from the ones they’ve had before. It’s electric, it’s slow and deeper and it makes Evie melt into Harry. Harry’s holding her so close to him that all she can feel and touch is  _ Harry.  _ When they pull apart, the song is fading in the background and they’re more than a little breathless. 

They don’t say anything for a while, just staring at each other and breathing together. 

And then Harry licks his lips and says, “Evie,” and his tone is so…  _ something,  _ that Evie’s not really sure how to react. “I - um, I think this isn’t -- this isn’t right.”

Evie’s not too sure about what that means, but she knows that she can’t exactly breathe with the way Harry’s looking at her and she can’t stop thinking about how she wants to lean forward again and kiss him one more time.

“We leave tomorrow,” Evie reassures him.

“But, princess…” Harry trails off, becoming tongue tied all of a sudden. He looks unsure of himself, and for the first time, Evie thinks she sees Harry Hook become speechless.

“Tomorrow,” Evie repeats, her brown eyes not leaving Harry’s blue ones.

And because her eyes are not leaving his, she notes that Harry’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes when he nods.

-

They’re packing their things in Evie’s room later that night, mostly in silence as they do it with Evie’s playlist playing softly in the background. Harry’s folding a coat when he finally speaks.

“I think we did it well,” Harry comments, “We had yer family fooled.” 

“Yeah,” she agrees. She wonders if Harry feels disappointed as well. 

Evie’s packing her jewelry when she’s the one to break the silence this round, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Harry asks, and she doesn’t need to look at him to know that he has a small smile on his face.

“For… I don’t know, everything. For earlier, for yesterday… Everything.”

Harry hums. Evie turns to look at him and he shrugs when his blue eyes meet her brown ones, “I’m not.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m not sorry. I would’ve done it all over again if I could.”

“Seriously?” Evie asks, surprised. Harry nods. 

“But for the record, I think this whole thing was a huge mistake,” Harry chuckles, “I shouldn’t’ve come, and I wouldn’t have if I was any smarter.” 

“Then why did you come?” 

Harry huffs out a laugh and it makes him sound so tired -- it makes him sound like he’s older than he actually is. Evie’s not sure if she likes it.

“Well, princess,” Harry’s eyes meet hers again, “that would be because I’m in love with ye.”

Evie blinks. 

“You’re… what?” 

“I’m in love with ye, Evie.” He repeats, his eyes just as sincere as his voice. Evie gasps softly. “Have been for a few months, actually. I think yer the only one who hasn’t noticed.” 

Evie stares at him, speechless, and then she snorts -- “fuck, we really are a rom-com.”

Harry laughs at that, somewhat amused and relieved all at the same time, and he’s grinning widely as Evie approaches him and brings both of her hands to rest on his shoulders. 

“Wanna try this thing again, Hook?” She asks, raising one eyebrow in challenge. Harry smiles and leans down.

“I told ye, princess. I’d do it all over again. On one condition, though,” he added as he hovered his lips on hers. Evie hums, “This has to be for real. ‘Cos me family thinks we’re datin’ and I can’t lie at me mum about ye. She knows aboot me feelings for ye.” 

Evie chuckles and nods, sealing the deal with a kiss. It’s slow and soft and passionate and they make Evie’s stomach flutter with butterflies. 

  
  


(Kissing Harry feels even better when it’s for real).

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!


End file.
